Love Letters
by berlindia
Summary: Dicintai begitu dalam oleh seseorang akan memberimu kekuatan, sementara mencintai seseorang begitu dalam akan memberimu keberanian. Mencintai adalah menerima wanita sebagaimana Tuhan menciptakannya. (Kahlil Gibran)/OOC/T/Zhanga Yixing x Kim Minseok/Lay x Xiumin/LayMin/GS.


Oke saya muna banget sumpah! Hahahahaha.. dulu saya bilang gak suka GS sekarang saya suka banget ngeremake ff straight saya ke GS hahahahaha.. Gak suka? Gak papa.. Meski ini negara demokrasi (kebablasan) tapi disini saya menganut sistem liberal kok (?)

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

.

.

.

Title : Love Letters

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Kim Minseok (GS)

Song : Tulus – Tuan Nona Kesepian

Thank's for Kahlil Gibran

.

.

.

Seorang gadis degan rambut hitam pendeknya mendekati sebuah loker. Keadaan ruang loker yang sepi membuatnya tanpa segan-segan memasukan sebuah surat. Yah, surat cinta untuk namja yang selama ini ia kagumi. Namja yang selama ini selalu menikmati kesendiriannya.

Bukan, dia menyukai namja bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing yang biasa dipanggil Lay itu bukan karena kesendiriannya. Bukan karena tampang dinginnya. Atau karena Yixing lebih suka diam mendengarkan dari pada berbicara. Tapi ia menyukai senyuman Yixing saat dilapangan sepak bola. Yixing bukan kapten di klub sepak bola, ia juga bukan bintang sepak bola yang disukai banyak siswi di sekolah ini. Hanya saja ia menyukai senyuman yang menggambarkan kebebasan saat berlari di lapangan bola.

Seolah-olah jika Yixing memiliki sayap, mungkin namja itu akan terbang..

.

.

.

"Kau mendapatkan surat cinta?!" tanya Luhan dengan hebohnya saat menatap Yixing yang mengambil benda asing dari dalam lokernya. "Dari siapa? Dari siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Tapi Yixing langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. "Aku juga ingin lihat!"

Dan Yixing langsung memandang Luhan dengan heran. Orang disampingnya ini setiap minggunya selalu mendapatkan surat cinta. Kenapa harus seheboh ini sih?

"Kau kan sering mendapatkannya ge," ujar Yixing pelan yang dibuntuti oleh Luhan. Dan Luhan masih betah mengikuti Yixing, mencoba merayu temannya. Luhan itu tipe orang yang mudah penasaran. "Tidak sopan membaca surat pribadi ini dengan orang lain."

"Kau ceritakan saja padaku, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya. Dan mau tidak mau akhirnya Yixing memilih untuk menganggukan kepalanya. Akhirnya namja berkebangsaan China itu memilih meninggalkannya menemui kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

Sebenarnya Yixing cukup penasaran, jadi sebelum ia berjalan menuju apartemennya. Dia lebih memilih untuk duduk disalah satu taman dekat sekolahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka amlop berwarna putih kecoklatan itu. Dan matanya menemukan lima kalimat pendek didalamnya.

_**Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan perkataan William Somerset Maugham. **_

'_**Cinta adalah apa yang terjadi pada seorang pria dan wanita yang tidak saling mengenal'**_

_**Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, rasanya itu mustahil. Tapi sekarang aku rasa dia ada benarnya.**_

_**Dan melihatmu membuatku mengerti arti kata yang diucapkan Kahlil Gibran.**_

'_**Aku mencintaimu seperti padang rumput mencintai musim semi'**_

_**Dari orang yang mengagumimu,**_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"Kim Minseok?" gumam Yixing pelan. Dan sebuah memori kecil membuatnya mengingat seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sesekali ia jumpai di taman kota. Mereka tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa bahkan berkenalan. Tapi Yixing mengetahui nama gadis itu dari _nametag_ seragam yang sama persis dengan seragam sekolahnya.

.

.

.

_Mereka berdua bertemu di satu sudut taman kota_

_Bertatap tapi tak bicara_

_Masing-masingnya menganalisa_

.

.

.

Yixing pada dasarnya memang hanya dekat dengan Luhan. Itu pun karena Luhan kapten dari klub sepak bolanya. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar dekat juga, mereka hanya sering bersama. Selebihnya Luhan bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tidak terlalu mengerti satu sama lain.

Hidup sendirian di negara orang lain itu benar-benar sepi. Tsk, tapi memang ini cita-citanya untuk bisa sekolah diluar negaranya sendiri, China. Disana memang ada sekolah bagus hanya saja ia ingin keluar dari tempatnya yang nyaman.

"Maaf," ujar seseorang saat tak sengaja menambrak bahunya. Yixing hanya mengangguk singkat pada gadis berambut pendek itu. Ia bisa melihat sebuah nametag yang bertuliskan nama gadis itu. Nama yang entah kenapa terus menempel diotaknya.

Tanpa sadar Yixing malah menatap gadis yang menabraknya tadi duduk disalah satu bangku yang kebetulan bangku disebrangnya pun kosong.. Gadis itu kembali membungkukan badannya saat Yixing melewatinya. Dan Yixing hanya ikut mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hingga Yixing duduk dibangkunya, matanya masih menatap gadis yang sibuk dengan buku-buku yang ada ditanganya. Semacam novel dan beberapa buku syair.

Kesalahan yang Yixing lakukan adalah tidak melepaskan tatapannya, saat gadis itu kini malah ikut menatapnya. Mungkin karena gadis itu merasa diamati olehnya. Dan yang terjadi keduanya malah saling bertatap tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

.

.

.

_Tuan kesepian tak punya teman_

_Hati rapuh tapi berlagak tangguh_

.

.

.

Yixing sebenarnya tahu siapa pengirim surat dan note kecil yang kini menumpuk dilaci kamarnya. Lagi, ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Siapa sangka bahkan gadis itu hampir mengetahui semua kebiasaannya. Mungkin karena gadis itu merupakan seorang penulis dan membuatnya dengan mudah mengamatinya.

"Kau tahu siapa gadis yang memberikanmu botol mineral itu?" tanya Luhan yang terus mengamati Yixing yang meminum air mineral yang ia temukan mengantung di kenop lokernya. Yixing hanya tersenyum simpul melihat botol yang selalu ia temukan setiap selesai latihan. "Kau belum cerita isi suratnya!" seru Luhan yang tiba-tiba menatap note kecil ditangan Yixing.

"Aku mencintaimu seperti padang rumput mencintai musim semi," gumam Yixing pelan. Siswa berkebangsaan China itu tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang terperangah. "Itu tulisan yang ada disurat yang aku terima," Yixing mengerutkan dahinya saat Luhan terlihat berpikir. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendapakan kata-kata macam itu," ujar Luhan pelan sambil berdecak kecil. "Kebanyakan akan mengatakan, _oppa__ aku mencintaimu,_" Yixing tersenyum melihat mimik wajah Luhan. "Gadis macam apa yang menyukaimu?"

"Entahlah." Dusta Yixing.

"Boleh aku liat note ditanganmu?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Ah ya, meski Yixing adik kelas Luhan. Luhan selalu segan dengan Yixing. Dan matanya berbinar saat Yixing menyerahkannya. Lagi Luhan tertegun menatap tulisan tangan seorang gadis yang memberikan botol mineral itu pada Yixing. "Aku benar-benar penasaran sekarang."

_**Seperti air, aku ingin cintaku dapat menyejukkanmu**_

_**KMS**_

Dan Yixing baru sadar gadis ini akan menyingkat namanya jika memberikannya catatan kecil.

.

.

.

"Kim Minseok," lagi, Yixing selalu menggumamkan nama itu sambil mengusap tumpukan amplop yang ia dapatkan. Kini matanya menatap salah satu surat yang kembali ia dapatkan. Dan ia menemukan sebuah lembar foto saat ia bermain di lapangan bola dalam keadaan hujan. Ia tahu ini foto yang diambil saat pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain.

_**Ketika beberapa gadis mengatakan namja yang berkeringat itu keren**_

_**Aku lebih suka melihatmu dibasahi air hujan.. **_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"Kau tidak juga menyerah?" gumam Yixing pelan. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai perhatian gadis ini. Hanya saja ia tidak tertarik padanya. Berulang kali Luhan memancingnya untuk menemui gadis itu tapi ia hanya diam. Yixing sebenarnya mulai berpikir, apa ia sudah membuat gadis itu terluka.

Tapi kenapa ia masih menyimpan surat beserta catatan kecilnya? Sederhananya surat ini pasti dibuat dengan susah payah. Dan rasanya terlalu kejam kalau langsung dibuang. Mungkin memang Yixing tidak ada kerjaan lain. Namja bernama asli Zhang Yixing itu malah kembali membaca setiap surat dan cacatan kecil yang diberikan oleh gadis bernama Kim Minseok. Kakak kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Nona tak bekawan tak pernah rasakan cinta_

_Sungguh pandai berkhayal mimpi itu alamnya_

.

.

.

Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Susah memang menyukai namja sedingin es seperti Yixing. Padahal Yixing berada satu tingkat dibawahnya, yang berarti Yixing hanyalah seorang Junior bagi Minseok. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memberikan note kecil atau surat sudah seperti **candu** untuknya.

"Tak apalah," ujar Minseok sambil menempelkan secarik kertas diatas tutup botol mineral yang akan dia berikan pada Yixing. Atau lebih tepatnya di loker Yixing. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah jatuh cinta." Itu bukan sebuah kalimat keluhan. Hanya saja, gadis ini memang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dan bingung untuk menghentikannya.

"Semoga besok kau yang mencetak gol," gumam Minseok pelan sambil mencium botol yang ada ditangannya. Jika biasanya dia memberikan note ini pada saat selesai pertandingan. Sekarang ia berniat untuk memberikannya sebelum Yixing bertanding.

.

.

.

Yixing tadinya akan mengambil seragam sepak bolanya di loker. Tapi ia malah menemukan Minseok sedang berdiri didepan lokernya. Baru kali ini ia langsung melihat Minseok yang menggantungkan air mineral di kenop lokernya. Gadis itu tidak langsung pergi begitu saja. Dia malah menatap lokernya sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, tapi mungkin sebuah kalimat penyemangat. Karena Yixing melihat gadis itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya di depan lokernya sendiri.

Saat Minseok sudah benar-benar pergi, Yixing baru mendatangi lokernya. Seperti yang ia tebak ia menemukan sebotol air mineral dan sebuah note kecil diatas tutup botolnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

_**Semoga kau bisa mencetak gol**_

_**Semangat!**_

_**KMS**_

Jika dulu ia selalu mendapatkan syair-syair sekarang dia lebih sering mendapatkan kalimat singkat. Entah itu tulisan penyemangat atau tulisan yang menggambarkan kekaguman gadis itu padanya. Dia tidak pernah membalas atau menjawab setiap surat mau pun note. Tapi sepertinya dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu karena note kecil itu.

"Dan akan aku tunjukan padamu, gol terbaikku," gumam Yixing sambil tersenyum cerah. Tsk, tumben namja sedingin es ini menunjukkan senyumannya. Mungkin dia baru menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menyemangatinya. "Terimakasih." Pada akhirnya Yixing mengatakannya juga meski hanya di depan lokernya.

Sepertinya Yixing sama halnya dengan Minseok tadi. Karena pada saat Minseok pergi, gadis itu meninggalkan kameranya di loker. Saat bermaksud mendatangi lokernya ia malah menemukan Yixing yang tengah tersenyum melihat air mineralnya.

.

.

.

Dilapangan bola, tentu Yixing bisa melihat Minseok duduk diantara para penonton yang meneriakan nama Luhan. Memegang kamera yang terus memotretnya. Ah, ya ia yakin Minseok sedang memotret gambarnya. Sebenarnya pertandingan belum dimulai tapi timnya sudah memulai pemanasan. Berlari kecil menelusuri lapangan.

Minseok bisa melihat Yixing dengan jelas disini. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kameranya untuk merekam Yixing. Banyak yang ia dapatkan saat memotretnya, menyimpannya dan kadang berbagi dengan sang objek kameranya sendiri. Dan hanya disini Minseok bisa melihat senyum lepas Yixing.

"Apa gadis yang mengirim surat padamu, ada disini?" bisik Luhan sambil menelusuri bangku penonton. Tapi tidak ada yang ia dapatkan. Meski Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. "Jangan bilang itu air mineral pemberian gadis itu." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk air mineral yang ada disamping tas Yixing. Bahkan Luhan saja sudah hafal dengan botol air mineral yang selalu gadis itu berikan.

"Itu memang darinya," ujar Yixing saat menemukan Minseok mengangkat kameranya. Dengan sengaja Yixing menatap lensa kamera Minseok dan tersenyum. "Dia lucu." ujar Yixing tiba-tiba, saat gadis itu langsung menurunkan kameranya dan mengecek hasil potretannya. Yixing bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum melihat hasil potretannya.

"Lucu?" ujat Luhan sambil menatap bangku penonton. "Yang mana?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan gemas. Karena Yixing bukannya menjawab malah tertawa kecil sambil mendatangi pelatih yang kebetulan memanggilnya. "Siapa kira-kira gadis yang bernama KMS?" decak Luhan yang masih menatap bangku penonton.

.

.

.

_Tuan apa yang salah padamu, mengapa wajahmu ada seribu?_

_Tuan apa yang salah padamu, seakan dunianya hanya kamu kamu kamu kamu_

.

.

.

Dan dia benar-benar memberikan gol itu untuk Minseok. Dia bisa melihat gadis itu berlonjak senang dengan sebegitu hebohnya. Ah, ya dia suka dengan rambut pendek gadis itu yang bergerak lincah saat meloncat dengan semangat.

Tapi setelah peristiwa mencetak gol, ia tidak lagi mendapatkan surat maupun note kecil dari Minseok. Yang ia dapatkan adalah surat-surat lainnya. Dengan amplop berwarna-warni. Tidak ada amplop berwarna putih kecoklatan lagi. Dan amplop warna-warni ini memang berisi surat pengakuan cinta.

"Kau jadi sangat terkenal bung!" ujar Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Yixing. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan saat Yixing tampak menatap surat-surat yang ada ditangannya dengan sebegitu seriusnya. Dan Luhan tiba-tiba tersadar. "Tidak ada amplop berwarna putih kecoklatan lagi ya?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan dan menatap lokernya dengan senyum sendu. Kenapa dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu ya?

Dia membaca satu per satu amplop yang berisi surat cinta itu. Ini berbeda dengan apa yang kakak kelasnya itu berikan padanya. Gadis-gadis ini baru menyukainya saat ia mencetak gol untuk menyelamatkan sekolahnya di pertandingan antar SMA. Bahkan ada satu surat yang memintanya untuk mendatangi taman sekolah.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Menatap gadis cantik berambut panjang terurai tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan malu. Entah kenapa sekarang semua orang mengurumuni Yixing dan gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo yang akan menyatakan cintanya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama," ujarnya sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Apa oppa mau menjadi kekasihku?" kalimat yang diucapkan dengan sederhana itu menyadarkan Yixing akan sesuatu.

"Sejak lama?" tanya Yixing lagi dan gadis itu mengangguk. "Sejak kapan?" gadis itu malah menatap Yixing dengan bingung. "Ah, maaf membuatmu bingung."

"Jadi apa oppa mau menerimaku?"

Yixing menjawabnya dengan senyuman singkat namun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Maafkan aku," ujar Yixing pelan. "Aku menyukai seseorang sejak lama—" ucapan Yixing menggantung saat menemukan Minseok berada ditengah kerumunan. "—dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang," kini matanya menatap gadis yang sudah menundukan kepalanya antara malu atau mungkin sedih. "Jadi, maafkan aku."

"Apa dia lebih cantik dariku?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada bergetar.

Saat matanya ingin kembali menatap Minseok, ternyata gadis itu sudah menghilang. Yixing menghela nafas dan menatap gadis dihadapannya. "Mungkin."

.

.

.

Dan mungkin ini yang disebut menatap diam-diam. Karena sekarang Yixing yang malah terus-terusan menatap Minseok. Seniornya itu memiliki segudang prestasi dalam menulis cerita fiksi. Saat gadis itu tidak lagi memberikan surat-surat atau catatakan kecil di lokernya. Yixing merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Entah apa itu.

"Hei! Ada lagi!" seru Luhan dengan hebohnya sambil menepuk bahu Yixing. Dan Yixing langsung membuka amplop putih kecoklatan diantara beberapa surat dilokernya. "Cepat buka!" Luhan cukup terkejut karena Yixing benar-benar membuka amplopnya. Biasanya Yixing langsung memasukannya ke dalam tas dan membacanya sendiri. Melihat reaksi Yixing yang sebegitu antusiasnya membuat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum simpul.

Dan Yixing kembali mendapatkan foto saat ia tersenyum ke arah kamera Minseok.

_**Saat mendapatkan gambar ini, aku merasa **__**kau**__** berkata.**_

_**Hei, aku disini.. **_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"Oh ya Tuhan! Ternyata Kim—hmpt!" teriakan Luhan membuat Yixing refleks membekap mulut kakak kelasnya ini. "Maaf.." gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum kaku. "Kau beruntung bung!" seru Luhan dengan semangat. "Ya Tuhan, dia teman sekelasku dan Sehun sering sekali membicarakan tulisannya dan aku mengakuinya." Ujar Luhan sambi mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau membacanya dimana, ge?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Dia punya blog," ujar Luhan dengan ringan. "Kadang aku juga membaca tulisan-tulisannya," tiba-tiba Luhan memandang Yixing dengan kaget. "Jangan bilang, kau itu orang yang diceritakan oleh Minseok di blognya," gumam Luhan dengan wajah berbinar. "Oh ya Tuhan! Itu pasti kau! Akht, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya?"

"Hah?" tanya Yixing dengan bingung.

Luhan bukannya menjawab malah mengotak-atik handphonenya dan seperti mengirim sesuatu. Setelahnya Yixing merasa handphonenya mendapatkan sebuah pesan. Dan itu pesan dari Luhan.

"Itu _link_ blognya, untung aku _bookmark link_ dia," ujar Luhan dengan bersemangat saat mendapatkan tatapan heran Yixing. "Tulisan dia bagus makannya aku _bookmark_." ujar Luhan yang ikut bingung karena raut wajah Yixing tidak juga berubah.

"Kenapa kau kirim _link _blognya padaku?" tanya Yixing heran.

Tanpa sadar Luhan langsung menepuk dahinya dengan kesal. Dan menatap Yixing sambil bercakak pinggang. "Baca dan kau akan berterimakasih padaku karena memberikan _link_nya." Yixing hanya mengangguk kaku saat Luhan tiba-tiba meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, ge?"

"Menjemput Sehun lah."

.

.

.

**Kahlil Gibran Kembali Mengingatkanku**

**March 14, 2014 at 9:25 am**

_**Es, bahkan bisa mencair karena kehangatan sinar matahari yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding**_

_**Hei, kau yang selalu memakai mantel hitam, kenapa didalamnya tetap dingin **__**melibihi es**__**?**_

_**Tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun, hingga seorang gadis menyatakan cinta padanya.**_

_**Ah, ya pasti gadis itu patah hati. **_

_**Meski ia menolaknya tapi aku yang melihatnya malah merasa resah sendiri.**_

_**Dan saat itu aku mengerti maksud kalimat dari Kahlil Gibran**_

'**_Sesakit-sakitnya orang patah hati, lebih sakit lagi orang yang memiliki cinta tapi tidak berani mengungkapkannya'_**

**_Dan sebuah kalimat lain menamparku dengan keras_**

'**_Jangan pernah berani bermimpi tentang cinta jika tidak berani memperjuangkannya'_**

**_Kim Minseok_**

Yixing yang membacanya hanya bisa diam mematung di depa laptopnya. Ia tidak tahu secinta apa gadis ini padanya. Tapi Yixing malah tersenyum sendiri saat melihat mantel hitam yang memang selalu ia pakai saat ini. Sekarang musim hujan dan ia paling benci udara dingin dan lembab.

Yang Yixing lakukan sekarang adalah mencocokan tulisan diblog Minseok sambil membaca surat-surat yang dikirimkan gadis itu kepadanya. Dan blog itulah yang menjelaskan semuanya dengan lebih terperinci. Dengan lebih gamblang dan terbuka. Tanpa sadar Yixing mendesah panjang.

"Berawal dari taman kota ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Karena Yixing pun masih ingat dengan nama Minseok dan wajahnya saat ditaman kota.

Setidaknya ia mendapatkan penggambaran Minseok mengenai dirinya. Bagaimana frustasiny kakak kelasnya itu karena ia tidak juga memberikan respon. Minseok merasa Yixing seolah tidak pernah mendapatkan surat darinya. Dan yah, Yixing memang melakukannya karena tidak ingin membuat Minseok berpikir kalau ia memberikannya sebuah harapan.

"Seperti candu.." gumam Yixing sambil mendesah pelan. Kini ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Ia menyadari satu hal. Tidak hanya yang memberi yang menerima pun merasa menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuknya.

.

.

.

_Nona apa yang salah padamu, apa yang akan tenggelam dalam hayal_

_Nona apa yang salah padamu, kau tahu ku tak punya hati, kau masih saja menanti_

.

.

Sekarang Yixing sedang memperhatikan lokernya sendiri sampai Minseok mendatangi lokernya. Dan dia sengaja menunggu Minseok memasukkan surat beserta air mineral di lokernya. Minseok tentu tidak tahu jika sekarang mereka tidak latihan karena sang pelatih mendadak sakit.

Benar saja gadis itu datang seperti biasanya menngantungkan botol mineral di kenop pintunya dan memasukan sebuah surat ke dalam lokernya. Tidak seperti biasanya, gadis itu kini terus menatap lokernya terlalu lama. Saa gadis itu hendak pergi barulah Yixing keluar.

"Mau sampai kapan, noona melakukan hal ini?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba dan membuat Minseok menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget. "Apa noona tidak bosan menatap lokerku terus menerus?"

Dengan gerakan lamban Kim Minseok membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Yixing tengah menatapnya. Semenjak di taman kota itu dia selalu ingin betatapan lagi dengan Yixing. Dan sekarang dia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Yixing hanya saja disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Maaf jika kau merasa terganggu," ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku suka menjadi objek foto noona," ujar Yixing sambil membuka lokernya. "Dan aku baru tahu aku begitu tampan disin," Minseok menatap Yixing yang malah tertawa melihat beberapa foto yang diberikannya. "Aku juga suka dengan tulisanmu di blog, noona sepertinya lebih mengerti tentang aku dibandingkan diriku sendiri."

"A.. apa?" tanya Minseok dengan tergagap sontak wajahnya memerah padam. "Kau membaca tulisanku?" Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku setuju denganmu noona, ah tepatnya aku juga setuju dengan Kahlil Gibran," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "_Dicintai begitu dalam oleh seseorang akan memberimu kekuatan, sementara mencintai seseorang begitu dalam akan memberimu keberanian_." lagi Yixing membuat Minseok tergagap.

Mungkin ini yang disebut kepalang basah..

"Aku menyukai sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu," ujar Minseok tiba-tiba dengan kepala menunduk, entahlah matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas roknya sendiri. "Disini terasa sesak, ingin menangis rasanya," Yixing hanya diam dan membiarkan Minseok mengatakan semuanya. "Aku sudah berniat untuk berhenti jika kau bilang berhenti padaku."

"Berhenti menaruh surat dan sebotol air minum di lokerku," ujar Yixing yang membuat Minseok dengan spontan mengeluarkan air matanya. "Berhenti berbicara dan tersenyum pada lokerku," dan Yixing bisa melihat bahu Minseok bergetar karena menangis. "Kenapa noona tidak langsung memberikannya padaku? Berbicara langsung padaku? Dan tersenyum langsung padaku?"

"Eh?"

Minseok menatap Yixing sambil mengahapus air matanya karena bingung. Tapi ia lebih bingung lagi saat Yixing tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dia bisa menghirup aruma tubuh Yixing yang seperti pohon ek. Nyaman dan hangat.

"Aku tidak meminta noona berhenti untuk mengirimkan ini semua," ujar Yixing yang masih memeluk Minseok. "Aku hanya meminta noona untuk langsung memberikannya padaku," Air mata Minseok kembali mengalir saat mendengar perkataan Yixing. "Aku tidak akan meminta noona berhenti mencintaiku, hanya orang bodoh yang menolak cinta dari gadis sepertimu."

"Aku menyukaimu sampai gila rasanya." Ujar Minseok yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yixing. Ini rasanya menyenangkan dan memalukan karena mereka masih berada di sekolah.

"Aku tahu.."

.

.

_Mencintai adalah menerima wanita sebagaimana Tuhan menciptakannya_

_._

_._

**END****.OVER**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana?**

**Saya selalu seneng bikin Yixing jadi pihak cwonya di setiap ff GS yang saya bikin hahahahahahahah**


End file.
